Five Night of Hell
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: My name is Mike Schmidt, twenty two years old virgin. Looking for a goddamn job..Until one day Mike found a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza place as security guard! What else could go wrong? Also Mike is very OOC, don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's! Warning for strong language, blood gore, violence, and crude humor! You, dear readers, must be eighteen years old! If you not...Don't say I didn't warned you! Also Mike is very OOC, don't like then don't read.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKERS!" A young man screamed in horror. "FUUUUCK! WHY THE HELL I JOINED THIS BLOODY JOB IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

* * *

One day earlier…

* * *

My name is Mike Schmidt, twenty two years old virgin. Looking for goddamn job…My life pretty much hell. My grandfather died few years ago, which he was a awesome grandfather that I ever had...But I was on the great depression at the time of his unexpected death, I dropped out from high school which it was my _senior_ year. That's my reason why my life is hell. Without high school diplomas, I can't go to collage then...That part I realized after few years later, I felt like I got punched in the gut.

—-

June 29th, 2014. Grove City, Pennsylvania. 6:23 AM.

I get my white, there's a black features printing on both sides of coffee mug that says ' _number one idiot of the year 2013'._

I took a sip of my coffee while reading the newspaper. I read the job wanted part; only one of those caught my eyes.

 _HELP_ _WANTED Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

 _Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift.  
12am-6am._

 _Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

 _Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._

 _$120 a week.  
To apply call:  
1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

My jaw literally dropped in shock. _Only $120 a week?!_ I thought and greedily imagine 'what if'.

 _I'm totally going to get this job!_ I thought without reading the rest of story of it. I bolted to get the phone and call the place.

"Uh, hello? Is this Freddy Fazbear's Pizza place?" I asked.

" _Yes, this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! How I can help you?_ "

"Well I would like to get a job there."

" _Pardon?_ "

"I said, I want a job there."

" _Oh god your serious?! Is this a prank call?_ "

I sighed annoyed with a sudden irritated at this woman.

"This isn't a goddamn prank for fuck's sake. I said I want a job there!" I demanded angrily. _Tch, why the actual hell they hired this woman anyway!?_ I thought angrily.

"…Oh this isn't a prank call…" A woman muttered.

 _Exactly dumbass!_ I thought.

" _Okay, what kind of job you wanted here?_ "

"Security guard."

" _Oh Jesus. Your not kidding aren't you_."

"Nope." I frowned; I wonder what she meant.

" _Okay. Your first and last name and age please._ "

"Mike Schmidt, twenty two years old."

Suddenly there's sobbing in the phone.

 _What the fuck?_ I thought.

I could've sworn that I heard something about 'oh god he is so young'.

Okay, this is now official…This woman is weird as a fuck.

"Uh…Is there something wrong?"

" _Nope._ "

 _Liar_. I thought dryly.

"Okay...I'm coming over at 11 o'clock."

" _Okay._ "

End the call.

"That woman…Is weird." I muttered.

I shrugged.

"Who cares. I just cannot even wait for my new job!" I squealed. "My new life will begin as new security guard!"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, okay, okay I'M SO SORRY FOR A FUCKING LONG WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER! Honestly now I know why that Karma is a _bitch_. I hope you guys review about this chapter!

Here is a disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's! Warning for strong language, blood gore, violence, and crude humor! You, dear readers, must be eighteen years old! If you not...Don't say I didn't warned you! Also Mike is very OOC, don't like then don't read.

* * *

 _RECAP:_

 _End the call._

 _"That woman…Is weird." I muttered._

 _I shrugged._

 _"Who cares. I just cannot even wait for my new job!" I squealed. "My new life will begin as new security guard!"_

* * *

June 29th, 2014. Grove City, Pennsylvania. 10:43 PM

Left. Left. Right. Straight. Straight. Left. Right. Stop. Right. AHA BINGO!

I look at the clock that says, 10:47 PM.

"Aw _fuck_. Only couple minutes early." I whined a little.

 _Humph. Maybe I should go in,_ I thought _._

I turned off the car engine. As the power went down and get out and lock the door.

I waved for a farewell at my beloved junk car.

I look at the door and then take a deep breath and then enter the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza _._

 _Ding!_

"Welcome. How can I help you?" An old woman who seemed like in the seventies. _Jesus, why they hired an old lady? Fucking weirdos dipshits._

"Uh. I'm here to get a _job_." I said irritatedly. 'Why people kept saying '' _how can I help you''_? Jesus it's getting a fucking bullshit annoying!' I vexed thought.

An old lady look offended at my tone-of-speaking.

" _Excuse_ me, young man. I don't like appliers that has impertinence." She said sternly.

"Oh thanks I feel so loved." I replied sarcastically.

An old lady give me a dirty look and then asked me what job that I'm applying for.

"A security guard." I replied.

An old lady stunned in shock and then look at the hallway to see if there is anybody here. The coast is clear, she whispered at me with some stupid question.

"Are you shitting me?" Okay that was unexpected.

"Wait. What? What the actual fuck do you mean?" I asked.

"Jesus Christ." She cursed and then shake her head. "You don't know?"

I shrugged.

"Oh god. Why am I dealing with this idiot." She muttered loudly.

My mouth twitched. _Stay calm Mike. I'm sure that she didn't mean it.._

"Your just an idiot."

"Excuse me?" I said in annoyance. _Okay this is now official, I hate this old lady._

"This place is so damn cursed." She grumbled. _Then why your here then? You could've quit a long time ago asshole._

As if she read my thought, she give me a scary look that could give me goosebumps. _Damn, who is this lady?_

"Your right I could've quit twenty seven years ago..." She muttered. "However at that time this place were very popular, getting this job is extremely rare at the time. Until ten years later there's an accident that occurred..Not a lot people come here again after that accident. However there's some peoples come here, but not the same amount of peoples likewise in the 1980s."

I gasped at that story or something.

"Wow. So this place is pretty damn old." I commented. "Speaking of accident, what kind of accident that occurred in the 1997?"

Her face darkened. _Okay that sound pretty bad.._

"Well?" I asked.

She look nervous all the sudden. Weird.

"I saw something impossible, that no one believed me no matter what I say..." She trailed off.

For some reason I got nervous, something I don't like.

"What did you saw?" I said shaky.

She look scared and then whispered quietly.

"I saw a puppet that was moving and holding a large knife that covered some scarlet liquid and a puppet's face that has a lot of scarlet stain. At the very moment I realized it was blood because there is a security guard laying on the floor and his shirt..Oh god..It was so _fucking_ bloody. Everywhere. I screamed. I have so many damn nightmares every night when I close my eyes. It haunts me...Waiting endlessly for my brutally death..." She felt sick.

I paled and then felt sick.

"Then why you didn't leave then?"

She look at me with zero emotion.

"If I leave this place...Then that accursed puppet will kill me. In my sleep..No matter what I tried. I couldn't forget that eyes that I saw seventeen years ago."

I felt very sick.

"So are you still wanna be a security guard?" She asked and then warned me. "I highly suggest you walk away from this hellhole."

"No matter how sickening that story is. I still wanna be a security guard." I said bravely.

She chuckles humorously.

"I like your sense of determination, kid." She commented. "Well, don't say I didn't warned you."

I looked at the clock that says 11:01 PM.

"Well...Do you know where the 'security guard' thingy?" I asked.

"Eh. It'll be on your left." She said. "And hurry up, I'm gonna leave soon."

"Yes ma'am." I said and then left to get the 'security guard' thingy.

—

I got my security guard uniform with a cap. I walked out of the room and then look at my uniform in triumphantly.

"Awesome." I triumphantly.

The old lady clapped loudly and then look at me with a forced smile.

"I got a feeling that your a fine man that I'm lookin' for."

I blushed.

"T-thank you ma'am." I stammered in embarrassment. That is my first praise that I had in years.

She grinned.

"I'm getting old after all." She commented sadly.

"Heh. I don't think so ma'am." I said.

She give me a thankful look and then look at the time.

"Well. I need to leave. I hope you will survive your first night of hell." She said and waved for a farewell.

 _'Damn, I hope so._ ' I thought.

* * *

 **Soo..What ya think? Good? Bad? If it's bad then sorry. I'm not so perfect at making horror stories...**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is a disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's! Warning for strong language, blood gore, violence, and crude humor! You, dear readers, must be eighteen years old! If you not...Don't say I didn't warned you! Also Mike is very OOC, don't like then don't read.

WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS CAUTION A STRONG LANGUAGE AND VERY VIOLENT SCENE. IF YOUR NOT EIGHTEEN PLEASE DON'T READ! I HIGHLY RECOMMEND IT!

* * *

 _RECAP:_

 _"T-thank you ma'am." I stammered in embarrassment. That is my first praise that I had in years._

 _She grinned._

 _"I'm getting old after all." She commented sadly._

 _"Heh. I don't think so ma'am." I said._

 _She give me a thankful look and then look at the time._

 _"Well. I need to leave. I hope you will survive your first night of hell." She said and waved for a farewell._

 _'Damn, I hope so.' I thought._

* * *

Okay Mike don't do anything stupid on your first job, I thought and cringed at the thought when I last time got a job. I got fired inasmuch he accidentally snapped and making threats (by accident) at his boss that he is doing something illegal. He tricked the polices that I was threatening him so hard that he could cry. I fumed and then attacked him. In that result, I went into prison for one year in the half.

I shivered, be a frank being in prison for one year in the half wasn't pretty. I went to prison when I was nineteen and left prison as a free man. I still remember that day few years ago..

— Flashback few years ago —

"HEY MIKE!" A forty seven years old man yelled. "I heard that you are leaving this shithole next week."

Oh shit. He have found out. Oh sweet mighty Jesus Christ, what I have done to you? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS FUCKERY?! I yelled in my thought.

I look at Gabriel grimly.

"Y-yes." I sputtered.

Gabriel give me a wicked grin and punch my shoulder hard while no one is looking.

I winced.

Ouch, I thought.

"Ah...I always dream about leaving this shithole." He give a sarcastic expression of mock sympathy and then gritted his teeth in anger like he thought about something unpleasant. "Sadly I cannot."

I narrowed my eyes in suspense.

"I was betrayed by someone and then sentenced for life in prison. For the crime that I committed thirteen years ago." He give a bitter laugh.

My suspicion have been confirmed. This is the murderer who killed entire family expect for a young daughter who was eight years old at that time thirteen years ago. He give his youngest daughter a dangerous trauma, she got hospitalized for a long time until seven years ago she died in her sleep. Right now this man is now the last heir of his family offspring, there's will be no Riddle heir for his family after the youngest passed away in her sleep.

I cringed and look at him and couldn't help it, but give him a pity look.

"You're that murderer that massacred his family, but spared his own daughter. For that price, she died seven years ago, right? You're _that_ killer." I said confidently without realizing my mistake.

He growled angrily and then he grabbed my collar.

"You bastard..! God, I wish that I could stabbed your gut out..." He growled angrily and then punched my face _hard_ and started to beating me up, only a two minutes after the guard finally noticed.

"HEY HEY HEY!" One of the guard shouted and point his gun at him like he will shoot without a hesitation.

"Drop. The. Boy." He hissed.

"This fuckery shithead bastard..." Gabriel mumbled angrily and then give a final punch in the face. "…Is a motherfucking piece of shit." He finished with a growl.

The guard give a glare.

"Your coming with me. This was your final warning." He said.

Ganriel smirked like he is insane.

"I don't care man. This piece of shit need to give a respect to their roommate's privacy." Gabriel pointed at me and then started to walk to the guard and then the guard handcuffed him and left the room.

My consciousness started to faded away from me. I passed out due to injuries.

Only a week later, I regained my consciousness. I never saw Gabriel again after that accident. What I was told that he drowned. I got suspicious and then figured that they used waterboarding (A/N: Kids don't do this at home! For safety reasons!) on Gabriel and Gabriel drowned due to the water in his lungs.

What a sick fuckards, I thought grimly and felt sick.

This is the worst kind of torture in United States of America. Britain banned it. Many people wanted to banned it. It's very dreadful torture and it's very painful. It make me feel ill, when I found out how this world is dreadful and cruelty. No one such as serial killer or criminals forced to do tortures like this. This kind of tortures should be brought to justice and get rid of it.

— End of flashback —

I grimaced at that memory and then take a seat at the chair in the security office. The room look small, compact room. Against the wall in front of the player stands a desk, on top of which sits a few electronic monitoring devices, as well as a fan, a drink, and various balled up papers. Wires stream up to the ceiling from the monitoring devices. The desk has two drawers, along with a speaker with a spider web that seems to be covering the speaker itself. There's two doors and near by the door there's two red corresponding buttons. Outside of the doors are hallways seemed to be lead to the rest of the restaurant.

I look at the monitoring devices in awed. Just before I touch it the phone rings.

I frowned and then answer the phone.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you." The phone guy said.

"What? Seriously?!" I gaped.

"Uh, yeah." He said.

I frowned.

"Anyway I'm finishing up my last week now, as matter of fact. So I know it can be bit overwhelming." He said.

"Understatement of the century." I muttered quietly.

"But I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

I nodded. I trust this guy.

"Okay."

"Uh great." He muttered sarcastically like his last week didn't went so well. It make me wonder what happened.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

I'm starting to worried.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No."

I rolled my eyes.

"If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath?" He said sarcastically.

I tried not to laugh.

"I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right?"

"Okay." I said.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit."

Wait what? I thought.

"Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

I didn't comment, but my eyes narrowed in suspense.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p—most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

"What the hell?" I asked.

"They didn't tell me about this one! Why they didn't tell me about this?" I demanded.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"Good night!" I said.

The phone call ended.

"Alright Mike..." I whispered to myself. "…Let get this job bitchin'."

For some reason, I have a bad feelin' about this...Something bad about to happen tonight...

* * *

 **So...Do you like it so far? :-) What's so good about this chapter? Please review me, I'm looking forward to it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is a disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's! Warning for strong language, blood gore, violence, and crude humor! You, dear readers, must be eighteen years old! If you not...Don't say I didn't warned you! Also Mike is very OOC, don't like then don't read.

Be more alert readers that there will be some difference between the game then Fanfiction, but please don't get mad for the fact that it's WAY different then you expected to be! Please don't sue and I frankly hates spelling freaks no offense people!

* * *

 _RECAP:_

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p—most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

 _"What the hell?" I asked._

 _"They didn't tell me about this one! Why they didn't tell me about this?" I demanded._

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

 _"Good night!" I said._

 _The phone call ended._

 _"Alright Mike..." I whispered to myself. "…Let get this job bitchin'."_

 _For some reason, I have a bad feelin' about this...Something bad about to happen tonight..._

* * *

The clock says 4:02 AM. So far nothing bad happen then I thought it will be, but then I suddenly felt a apprehensive about my future at all the sudden.

I decided to check on monitoring device and suddenly the creepy shitty duckfuck is gone.

"Oh shit," I panicked. I could've sworn that that creepy duckfuck was there and then disappeared! Oh what the fuck is going on here?!

I checked almost every room in a monitoring device, but then I saw something unusually strange.

My heart was pounding fast and my expression only shows aghast.

I give a huge jump scare that almost made me stumble backward and hit the ground, lucky I didn't.

"Oh bloody hell," I shrieked in horror. "T-that duckfuck robot is alive! What the hell!"

I quickly touch the door button to closed as fast as possible.

I started to hyperventilating and kept looking at the monitoring device.

"SHIT! IS THAT DUCKFUCK ROBOT IS ALIVE?! HOW COULD THIS BE POSSIBLE," I yelled angrily.

Why I wasn't informed about this shit?! Well fuck, I should known about this, but I really need to get that money and leave this bullshit...

Suddenly I flashback from couple hours earlier when that old lady's tale about unknown accident that occurred in the 1997 and the serial killer that murdered numerous security guards between in the 90s. It haven't been caught for seventeen years now, no matter how they tried it haven't been caught yet.

I felt a huge thunderstruck because I perhaps finally realized something about that accident that occurred in 1997s that no one ever guessed.

One of these accursed puppets is the one that murdered the first victim seventeen years ago...They're alive, but they're fucking robots that are killing security guards for seventeen years now and I'm their target to kill.

"Oh shit," I cursed under my breath. I'm officially screwed. Wait wait, hold the damn minute...If those security guards tried to leave this, but most of them didn't make it out. Only one is the guy who called me couple hours ago survived the night.

Dammit I wish that I could have gotten a tip from that guy who survived the night of hell.

I groaned at my stupid mistake.

"Oh hell, please have mercy," I muttered under my breath and then suddenly I heard a strange noise and then I look at the window of the door fearfully. That creepy duckfuck is here, near by the door.

I screamed at the very moment when I saw it.

"AAAH! What the fuuuuuuuck," I screamed in horror and touch the button repeatedly. "Close the fucking door— _close_ _the_ _fucking_ _door_!"

Thankfully the door was closed, but the door's power couldn't hold it any longer.

"FUCK! WHO EVER MADE THIS SHITTY DOOR WILL BE FUCKING DEAD," I yelled angrily.

As soon as the battery is running out, I immediately saw a Freddy mask. I got a stupid plan that I ever done in my life so far, so I grabbed the Freddy mask on and stand still like I'm like a puppet.

The battery went out and the light went off. The door creaked slowly and then that duckfuck immediately snarled and snuffed like a werewolf.

God if you're out there, hear my plea. I swear I will fix my attitude. So please, as my last wish before I die, even if I'm might not going to die...Let me survived this hell. I prayed quietly.

Suddenly that creepy duckfuck appeared in front of my face, I almost screamed the shit outta myself, but thankfully I didn't. I only whimpered silently under my breath.


End file.
